Tainted Love
by PhyscoticOnna
Summary: Yuskea gets an american Sister when his mom marries the girls father. Hiei who can't control his mating sense marks her. Now she needs to figure out why he did it and what the hell her brothers friends really are. Or is she slowly going cray? Hiei/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love – Chapter 1

"Hikana-Chan, Wake-up!" Yuskea yelled. I groaned and pulled my burgundy comforter over my head. My radio still played that Gay Bandit Song "Back that ass up". Slowly I started to fall asleep again. Then my door was slammed open and I snapped my eyes open and growled who ever had done that was going to die a very painful death.

I jumped up and glared at Kuwabara who lay in a heap on my bedroom floor. This has recently become the newest tradition of waking Hikana up at six in the morning for no apparent reason. And it started just a few days after my dad (who is American, we both are) married Yuskea's mom, No don't get me wrong yuskea is a great older brother, but Kuwabara is a down right retard with a capital R.

Every morning Kuwabara would slam through my door, I would get up chase him around the house until I caught him, beat the living shit out of him, scream as Yuskea for allowing up to my room and then stomp back up to my room where I would then get ready for the day seeming how I would never get any more sleep with them and their new friends around.

This morning however after I screamed at Yuskea he stopped me from stomping up to my room by saying "Hey Hikana meet Kurama and Hiei." Both of whom nodded their heads in my direction. Then I glare a Kuwabara who was limping into the room.

"That hurt Hikana." I smirked but grew an anime vein and growled at him for using my nickname. Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked.

"Can I go now that I have met your friends?" I asked in exasperation. " I have plans for my summer and that includes working out at Genkai's for most of the summer." I glared pointedly at Kuwabara who now managed to stand up all though he was still doubled over.

"I don't see why you need it," Yuskea mumbled glancing at Kuwabara. I smiled at him and ran up the stairs to my room. When I had packed all I would need I went down stairs to find all the people staring at me. All I wore was black Capri's, and a green tank top with the words 'bite me' in pink sparkly letters. Mom was at work and so wasn't dad. Mom's work was at a restaurant in Tokyo. She was also working hard on dropping her addiction to alcohol, had been since she met my dad on one of his business trips to Japan. I just so happened to bug the hell outta him for him to take me and he did. I set them up. (Props to me!)

"What the hell are you all staring at me for?" I snapped. Yuskea grinned and elbowed Hiei who grunted and looked out the window away from me. I kinda had to admit it hurt a little. Usually all kinds of people liked me, mostly for my personality. I smirked a little and walked to the door and on my way I slapped Kuwabara in the face for staring at me.

"So Hikana when are you coming home?" Yuskea asked. I shrugged and walked out. Kurama followed and also asked me

"Hey Hikana, um I have noticed you like strange plants?" I frowned wondering what he wanted to know about.

"Yah, what about it?" I asked. He smiled

"I was wondering if maybe I could do some caring of your plants while you were away?" I looked up at my room and then sighed. "I finally shrugged and said

"Whatever, just don't kill them and keep Kuwabara away from them please." He nodded and I hopped in my car and drove away, I mean advantages of having a rich-ish father, A huge red convertible. I mean Candy Apple Red. I loved it.

When I arrived at Genkai's I was greeted by Yukina. She bowed and I in return asking "Is Genkai Sensai here?" She shook her head and lead me into the kitchen.

"I was cleaning while she was gone and was just in the middle of cleaning the south wing of the dojo." I smiled at her and asked

"Do you mind if I help?" She nodded enthusiastically and said

"Yes sure I would really appreciate that."

It took us about three hours to complete all four wings of that damn house and then the guys decided to show up.

"Hey can you guys get us something to drink?" Kuwabara asked. I glared at him and said in a sickly sweet voice that made Yuskea shiver

"Why yes of course Kuwabara, I'll be right with you." I went outside and grabbed the hose and snaked it around the front of the house and then ran back to turn the water on.

When I was done with that. I ran back out front grabbed the nozzle, directed it at Kuwabara and Pushed that nozzle drenching him in seconds. Laughing hysterically I ran to the back door as he ran out the front. Being as quiet as I could I wound my way to the south wing where Kurama and Hiei would be staying.

Some where between the end of the hall and the beginning I bumped into a brick wall, well not really, it was actually only Hiei. I mumbled and apology and stood back up. When I went to walk away he grabbed my arm and I winced. I looked up at him to tell him off and froze. His eyes were no longer crimson red they were more of a deep blood red. He was staring at my throat and I swallowed and he followed it with his gaze. I tried to pry away from him and he tightened his grip.

I was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing when suddenly he darted in and snapped his mouth closed on my throat. I gasped in pain as his teeth sunk into my throat. I burned beyond anything I had ever happen to me. When it finally stopped I lay gasping for breath on the floor with him on top of me.

It would seem that his eyes had gone back to normal and he was glaring down at me. I lay there and panted as blood lay in a pool around me.

"You need to stay away from me at any cost onna and keep that damn mark covered." I could only lay there and nod in relief that he wasn't going to do anything else.

Later on I was pulling my shirt off to get ready for bed when I noticed the two puncture wounds on my throat. I couldn't believe that….that….that ugh whatever the hell he is marked me. And I was supposed to hide it. Well I will tell you one thing… I will never listen to someone who tells me what I can and cannot do.

I pulled the tank top over my head and then pulled on my old cheer shorts. Then I went down and sat beside Yuskea and Kuwabara who were fighting over the remote. I growled ripped it from their grips and changed it to a really scary movie. It was The Stangers. After that got over Kuwabara and Yuskea both had like really big eyes and their mouths open in and "O" shape. I was laughing hysterically at all the blood and gore that had been splayed throughout the movie.

"How can you watch that?" Yuskea asked. I just laughed harder. I had no idea but secretly when I was walking down the hall to my room later I would be freaking out at every little noise.

About two hours later I was falling asleep on the couch when Kurama walked in and told me to go to bed. Too bad I had to pass Hiei's room on the way to mine. I was starting to panic when Hiei swung his door open and grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into his room. I was then slammed against the door, his warm breath on my neck, I closed my eyes and held my breath.

"I thought I told you to keep that covered." He growled. I moaned deep in my throat. His voice sent shivers down my spine and I tried to wiggle away from him but his grip tightened. I whined a little and I felt him smirk against my skin and I moaned again.

This guy was teasing me and I didn't like it at all. He was using me and I hadn't even known him all that well he was my brother's friend. Had been for a really long time.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out what he was doing and what the hell was the mark on my neck.

"Why did you mark me? What does it mean?" I managed to gasp out. He growled nad then backed off enough to leave him room to speak.

"Your mine." And then he shoved me out into the hall slamming the door in my face.


	2. MrPuppy

Thanks to all THREE that reviewed my story YOU ARE WONDERFUL..... anyway.

The three that reviewed so wonderfully are.......

The Midnight Thorn

rosewhip889

i-eat-midgets

Thank you and hope you review for this chapter.

**Tainted Love-Chapter 2**

I stood there in that hallway for close to twenty minutes before I was comprehending my very big problem that I had managed to drop my ass into. I slapped myself mentally and walked back down to the other wing to an empty room .

No way was I staying on the same damn floor as that thing in that room. He thinks he can control me? HA! We'll just have to see about that now won't we.

I curled up in a ball under the thin sheet on the futon and sunk into a deep sleep where dreams of a happy time when I was younger floated through my head, My mother calling me into dinner, my first crush that I kicked the shit out of when he shoved me off a small cliff out in my backyard.

Then they turned violent and I began to thrash around and scream. It was Yusuke who woke me by shaking me and screaming my name over and over again. I sat up in a cold sweat and gasped out my mothers name.

Everyone was gathered around my room and I glared at them until they took the hint and left the room. I stood up and rolled my neck shaking out my hair. Sighing I left the room and headed for mine to take a shower. I grabbed a spaghetti tank and a pair of boy shorts with my underwear and headed for the showers.

Once there I had to wait for whoever was in there which turned out to be ...guess who... Mr. Sunshine himself.... Hiei. I scowled up at him seeing how I am shorter and darted into the room slamming the door in his face. I giggled slightly as I heard him growl... He sounded like and angry puppy....... My eyes lit up at my new nickname for him......Mr. Puppy!!!!!

I laughed out loud and jumped in the shower turning only the hot water on and letting it relax my tense muscles. I lathered up my hair in peach shampoo and rinsed it out then I washed up with TommyBoy citrus body wash. I smelled so good after what with me being all warm and damp. I looked like a sex goddess...... Yeah self absorbed.. I know.

"What the hell is taking you so long DAMMITT!!" Yusuke yelled. I smiled and opened the door so all the peachy-sitrus smell slammed him in the face, then with a grin I flounced past him into the kitchen for some home made breakfast......Yukina style.

I had my Mp3 player on and it was playing Paparazzi from Lady GaGa I sang along to it in between bites as my hair dried and I cooled down a bit.

Of course my whole morning went ass up when Mr. Puppy walked into the room and sat across from me glaring at that damn bite mark on my neck. I glared back at him and

"hmphed" FInally I got so pissed off at him I screamed

"What the hell are you staring at damn you!" He gave me a smirk and got up to leave.

"What's mine" Floated through my head as I immediatly understood what he meant. I AM NO ONE"S TOY!!!!! I screamed in my head.

"Hn"

I am seriously gonna commit murder someday.

SO read and review I guess.... Looks around... Very bare in here with no reviews don't u think..... SO yeah take the hint and REVIEW!!!!


	3. Vacation?

yeah here is another update sorry it has been a while i kinda had a rough patch to over look so yeah

Over the next week I tried to avoid Hiei like he was the freaking plague. Unfortunetly this friday had Koenma our new friend decide to send us on a little trip to some beach and he was coming......Probably to piss me off. Well guess what I already had my plan set out I would stay on the hotel while they all went swimming. I would read and watch t.v. and write and maybe even do school work........yeah right the other options maybe.

So while very one went shopping for bathing suits I shopped for books. Hiei stalked me from other places in the store when I decided to not pay any attention to him what so ever.

"What are you doing onna?" He asked jumping me so far out of my skin I almost died. I turned to find him smirking and said

"I'm buying books what the hell does it look like I am doing." I had a few other choice words but some old lady was looking at us in a weird way so I left leaving him there. He did not look happy but i did not care at all. When I ran into the others Kuwabara asked where "Shrimp" was. I grinned and walked away.

"Hey where is your bathing suit?" Botan yelled. I laughed and said

"I don't do the bathing suit crap" then left the mall. I met the other at the house. Genkai had already made food for the trip and I was just finishing the picnic basket when Hiei snuck up on me.

"Why did you leave earlier?" He asked. I ignored him and walked to my room slamming the door. I was really getting annoyed. i had to have a chat with Yuskea to have him tell his little stalker friend to leave me the hell alone. I showered and dressed in a pair of shorts and a sweater that had my name on it. Going down stairs i threw myself on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you doing Hikana-chan?" Yukina asked me. I looked at her and sighed

"Wondering what I did to get in the mess I am in." Yukina smiled and walked away. I was glad she didn't push, she was one of the good people around here. I sat up and shivered it was really chilly in the dojo and I went outside. Out here it was much much warmer and so nice to have a fresh breeze brush my face. I inhaled and cherished the scent of summer. I started walking towards the woods and then turned to look up at the house.

I was just a teenager looking for a good vacation at a family friend's dojo. Instead I was thrown for a loop when that Hiei jerk claims me as his. I narrowed my eyes and growled. The vacation really sucked now.

When I went inside Yukina was talking with the girls and the boys were sitting in the living room with the television on and Hiei sitting on the window sill. I sat down at the kitchen table and joined in on the conversation.

"So Hikana, is there any one you like?" I looked up shocked. I really wasn't prepared to answer the question,

"Well, I don't think i really like anyone here or anywhere." I spoke clearly and made my point. Botan however decided to push the subject. I was mentally trying to commit murder, not so easy.

'Why not every girl needs a man unless...." I knew where she was going.

"No I am not a lesbian, I have friends who are but no I am straight." Botan and the rest giggled like crazy. I rolled my eyes and left the room, I think i would rather face Mr. Sunshine himself over this!

I ended up sitting beside Kurama and yuskea. We were watching some television show that made no sense at all to me.

"I'm bored." i whined about ten minutes later.

"Go read or something." Yuskea said. I glared at him.

"I don't wanna. I wanna wrestle." I grinned like the cheshire cat. i was the only one who ever beat Yuskea or Kuwabara in a brawl.

yuskea paled considerably and Hiei spotted it. "afraid to lose Detective?" I almost laughed, I just didn't want to make that Brat happy. if he could even do happy that is.

So what do you think? I know its kinda short i'm just really tired adn I have other ones I am also working on! R&R!!!


	4. Wrestling and A Compromise

Here is another update and I am very sorry for the wait I am falling behind in math and yet here I am because I love you all so REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!!!

Yusuke-She doesn't own any of us or the show itself.

Me- If I did hiei would not have ended up with Mukuro! EVIL PERSON!!!

Kurama- here is the update you have all been waiting for!!.

I looked at Yusuke and grinned. "I wanna wrestle" I replied Yusuke paled and looked at Kuwabara. Who also paled. Hiei smirked and I grinned again.

"Afraid to lose Detective?" He asked. I laughed outright.

Yusuke shook his head and stood up motioning for me to follow him. I complied willingly. We walked to the dojo practice room and stood in defensive stances. I was all for brute force and Yusuke was all for defending himself from my attacks.

"I leaped at him dragging him down to the ground and wrestling him into a choke hold which he struggled to remove himself from.

"Kuwabara was laughing and when I turned to look at him Yusuke elbowed me in the ribs causing me to let go. He rolled away from me an tucked into a spin and stood on my feet. We had our hands raised and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and then at me I took what he meant and we both leaped at Kuwabara causing him to scream like a girl. That was how Kurama and Hiei found us. We had beaten Kuwabara to a pulp and were working on each other. I had a small cut over my eye and when Hiei saw this he grabbed me and ripped me to my feet.

"You are injured Onna you are not fighting the idiot or your brother anymore." I ripped my arm from his grasp and slapped him across the face. Kurama grinned and Hiei death glared me. I glared right back at him.

"Do not think just because you marked me that you can control what I do and don't do." I growled.

I stalked off to find Yukina and ask her to bandage my wound. I growled obscene words until I found her in the garden. She held her hand over the cut and it disappeared.

I thanked her and walked inside. I noticed Kurama sitting in the kitchen and I sat across from him.

"Can maybe have hiei back off a little please." I begged he looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"I can't. he has marked you. Just kind of give him a little bit of time." He smiled at me again and turned the page.

"Please, he is so mean to me. I hate being controlled !" I whined slamming my head into the table. He winced.

I looked up and Saw hiei standing there looking between me and Kurama.

"Onna will you follow me please." I looked at Kurama shocked. Hiei said please. Kurama looked like he was having a heart attack. I stood thinking weather I should go or not. This was not the Hiei I knew and did not love.

I followed him hoping I was not going to be hurt or anything.

"I am not going to hurt you." he said. WE stopped in a spare room and I looked around. I was so empty and cold feeling. I shivered and I felt the room temp go up a few degrees. I looked a Hiei who was sitting in the window. He looked out into the setting sun and I lowered myself to the floor and groaned.

'What do you want Hiei?" I asked tiredly. He looked at me his red eyes glowing. I looked at the ground and moaned in pain. My back was killing me again.

"Why did you talk to Kurama about me staying away from you?" He asked. I glared at the floor and cursed my bad luck.

"You are very controlling and I have been in relationships like that before. I do not like the feeling." I looked at him and sighed.

"I like you Hiei and I would be willing to get to know you better and maybe work something out since you obviously can't take away the mark." I glanced around the room. "You need to be willing to change a little too."

He looked out the window then back at me.

"Hn, We will see, I will try not to be 'controlling' and be more …." He swallowed. "considerate of your feelings." I nodded and stood painfully.

"Tell Kurama I will not be down for dinner. I am going to sleep. I need to rest my back." Hiei nodded and we went our separate ways.

Some hours later I woke and everyone was in bed. I made my way down the stairs as silently as I could. In the kitchen I flipped on the light and squinted it was a bit bright. I went to the fridge and pulled it open. Leftovers where in there I grabbed the rive and some noodles and some kind of meat.

"What are you doing Hikana?" Kuwabara's voice jumped the hell outta me causing me to drop the bowl and cut myself. The blood oozed from my finger to the floor and I gasped. I immediately stuck the finger in my mouth and Glared at the moron. I heard doors opening upstairs and sighed.

"Great you idiot we woke up the entire house." I mumbled around my finger. Hiei and Kurama appeared in the door way and surveyed the scene.

"What happened here?" Kurama asked. I pointed my free hand at Kuwabaka and growled out a

"Moron over here jumped the hell outta me." hiei came over and popped my finger out of my mouth. It oozed blood a little less than it had before.

"what are you doing down here anyway?" he asked me. I glared at him.

"I was hungry and I needed to get something to drink anyways." I mumbled angrily and ripped my hand back.. He glared at me a little then left the room. I grabbed the paper towels from the counter and wrapped them around my hand. I reached down for the bowl to pick it up and Kurama yelled out

"NO! I will get those." I ended up jumping again and Glared at him efore following the moody demon from the room. WE sat in the dark living room for the longest time before I drifted off to sleep. It was like a nightmare that I was living in. It was horrible and I knew it was going to be hard to resist Hiei on the days he tried to be nice to me because I knew I liked him..

"Hikana you need to sit up its morning." I woke to Yusuke's voice the next morning. I glared up at him and blinked in the sunlight, I looked around and noticed Hiei was gone. I looked around the rest of the room and groaned. My neck had a crick in it and I cracked it. Yusuke flinched.

I smiled at him and went to my room and threw myself on my bed. "Onna." I looked at Hiei from the eye that was not smooshed into the mattress.

"What?" I moaned out. I was not in the mood to deal with this mean person right now. He stood next to my bed and looked at me as I lay face down.

"What is the matter with you?" I glared at his stomach which was at eye level. I shook my head and looked at the opposite wall.

"I just want to be left alone and my hand hurts and I want to beat the living crap out of Kuwabara." I sat up slowly and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He was silent through this exchange as I stood and went to turn on my stereo. My Tape was in it and I pressed play. "Mad World" by Gary Jules. I went back to the bed and lay back with my hands on my stomach. Hiei turned to look at me before doing the same. I liked this right here when we were not fighting and I knew somehow he knew what I wanted.

Of course nothing ever stays the way you want it to because just as the song ended Yusuke barged in and jumped the living hell outta me.

"Time for food." he said. He left the room and I looked at Hiei.

"I think he total missed you sitting there." I said then thought about it then burst out laughing. I glanced at Hiei and he was wearing a smirk . I stood and stretched. Hiei watched this and I groaned. "Don't go there." I said.

I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and left the room. Hiei followed me and sat across from me. Kurama watched this with a smile and I groaned. Half the food was gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara. Had eaten most of it I scrounged and found two waffles and a couple pieces of bacon. That was my breakfast.

Today would hopefully be different.

Boy was I wrong.


	5. Never piss of a fire demon!

So here is another update to umm Life Gone Wrong I believe I have so many stories I just can't keep track lol. I also need to update my others so be patients I just had to deal with finals and midterms….they both suck especially math so bear with me they should all get an update soon like within the next two weeks for sure.

Pissing off a fire demon just hours after you were getting along is never the best idea in the world. Trust me. I have no idea how I managed it but it happened.

First we were all sitting having breakfast then Yusuke, Kuwabara and I all played video games. The last game we were playing was the Wii. I mean it's not that hard to keep the wiimote in your hand. I just didn't have the strap tightened so when I went to throw it at Kuwabara for striking me out, I missed him completely and hit Hiei right in the back of his head. We all stood in shock for about thirty seconds than dove for the door. I made it out first because I was the one who actually threw the damn thing. Now believe me I aint no thin thing. I am fluffy and I am sticking to that. So with me and the two idiots trying to escape through the same door was not the best idea. I punched my way through them and still ended up cornered.

"Hiei let me explain." I pleaded. I was terrified. I mean he was glaring at me and if looks could kill I would be a pile of ash. I scrunched down on the floor expecting him to punch me or worse kick me.

"Get off the floor." I looked up at him and shook my head. He reached for me and I flinched away.

"Don't touch me." I managed. Then the phone rang. Saved by the bell or ring in my case. I darted around him almost tripping over my feet and shoved Yusuke away from the damn phone. Picking it up I asked who it was.

"Shizuru. Is my brother there?" I glared at the phone and chucked at the moron. Kurama looked at me from over his book and I slumped to the couch. Hiei was still missing and I was not dumb enough to be alone when he was going ninja. I turned on the television and tossed the remote back on the couch. It was music videos. I could live with those. I watched that damn thing for six hours straight. Yusuke had left when Kuwabara had to. Something about his damn kitten. That damn thing gave me allergies. Kurama left fifteen minutes later. So there I was stuck at Genkai's with an angry fire demon and the old woman who was no doubt doing something else in another part of the house. Yukina was outside. I hung my head and when I looked up there he was.

"Where were you woman?" I motioned around the room. I never said a word. His left eye twitched and I had to fight not to smile. "Why did you not answer me?" I shrugged avoiding his questions. He growled. I looked at him my eyes wide and he reached out and tugged on my hair. I yelped and leaned away. He smirked. He sat on the window sill and looked outside. I flung myself across the couch and stared at the ceiling. I counted the tiles and then the rows and then the columns. I sat up faster than I should have and my head spun.

"I am so bored." I whined. Hiei looked at me with a smirk and I pointed at him. "Don't even think it." I grumbled. I walked into the kitchen to see Yukina busy cooking some kind of stew. I sat at the table and we talked about stuff. Boys and how she liked Kuwabara as much as he liked her. This was news to me. I told her of past boyfriends and how I am weary of people now. Then we told each other our deep dark secrets. I told her my fear of spiders and heights. She laughed.

"I am serious it was huge and I screamed like a little girl. I mean this thing JUMPED at me. It was trying to eat me. Even Yusuke screamed like a girl and refused to kill it." I grumbled. ( These are my real fears along with dying in a fire.) Genkai came in and handed me a box. I gazed at it and was still staring at it when Hiei came into the room to eat.

"It was meant for you to open it Hikari." Genkai grumbled. I nodded dumbly and pulled at the ribbon. It came loose and fluttered to the floor twisting and turning. I lifted the lid of the box and put aside. Yukina had stopped serving the dinner and turned to watch me. I lifted a pink sundress from the box and held it against myself. It was supposed to tie around my neck. I smiled at Genkai in thanks. Hiei looked at me a moment longer than was necessary and I noticed. He turned away with a 'Hn' I smiled and placed it back.

"That was really nice Genkai thank you." I said blushing like mad. Dinner was a simple meal of rice and beef. I helped Yukina do the dishes then we went out into the closed in porch to watch the sunset over the ocean. (in my story Genkai's overlooks the ocean) We had tea and just caught up on stuff.

The sun set and it got chilly so we all went inside to rest before bed. I dug through my bag for my lap top. I plugged it in and opened limewire. I loved Limewire, I could download anything. I fell asleep listening to Breaking Benjamin and some other random songs. I woke the next morning to Yusuke beating his fist on my door.

"Get up we need to train……NOW!!!" I growled and threw my book at the door. I got up and trudged from the room. I was rubbing my sleep blurred eyes when I bumped into Mr. Sunshine and Puppies. I looked at him and tried to walk around him. He stopped me and looked me up and down.

"What Hiei?" I growled. He smirked at my weak attempt to thwart him. In the morning you are to never mess with a girl before she has had her caffeine and he was testing how much I would go before snapping. I looked at him placing a hand on my hip. "Let me by." I ground out.

He laughed at me….LAUGHED. I growled and tried to shove my way around him.

" I. NEED. MY. CAFFIENE." I snapped. He moved and as I walked by he slapped my ass. I spun and slapped him in the face. That is what started the all out fist fight between human and demon. That is how Genkai found us as we rolled down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one bothered to stop us. I think Hiei was going easy on me because I landed a lot of hits.

"Dumb demon." I growled when he got me into a headlock. I wiggled around as he smirked at me. I swung my hand up in an arch and landed it on his nose. Blood spurted out of it and he was so startled he dropped me. Not before I of course got a mouthful because I was trying to breath in the damn headlock. Before I could stop myself I had swallowed it. Hiei was wide eyed and death glaring me.

"You are an idiot." He snapped. I shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Hey Hikana, You need to pack after breakfast, we are leaving around lunch time." I nodded at Botan who was bubbly and bushy tailed even for 8 in the morning. I groaned and ate some oatmeal. Then I went up and packed while everyone played card games they were smart and had packed last night when they had gone home.

It took me roughly fifteen minutes to pack and an hour to find my Mp3 player which was in the bathroom on the other end of the temple. I passed by everyone and noticed the where playing bullcrap. I was an addicting game where you have to lie and if you are caught you need to pick up all the cards in the middle of the table.

I then had to find my hairbrush after I double checked my bags. It was under my bed. I found some old things under there and realized it had been awhile since I had cleaned my room at the temple.

"Hikana. Time to go!!!!" Yusuke yelled. I growled and dragged my bags down the hallway. Hiei was standing in the open doorway. He had one bag. I dropped my two and had Kuwabara carry them to the van that was to bring us to the bus station. Apparently Koenma, Yusuke's boss was paying for the dumb vacation and we had to share….ONE BUS. There was no way in hell anyone was going to make it through the damn bus ride conscious or sane….I would most likely kill someone.

"Hikana, are you trying to sleep?" I ground my teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to look like I was sleeping. I was seriously three seconds from decking him. Kuwabara was ripped from my face and thrown into his seat by a very annoyed and pissed off Demon by the name of Hiei. I nodded my head slightly and heard him grunt. The rest of the ride everyone fell asleep and I was the only one who was awake. It would take awhile for me to go to sleep. I looked over at Hiei who was sleeping and I looked over his face as if studying him. He actually looked good when he wasn't glaring of scowling or screaming at me.

I studied him like I was studying for a test. I wanted to know that If I ever got lost I would be able to tell him from an imposter. He suddenly snapped his eyes open and I looked away.

"Stop drooling Onna." I twitched. He smirked.

We arrived at the Place around midnight and I was dead on my feet, everyone else of course was chipper and ready to party. I chose my room and fell across the bed and closed my eyes. It seemed like a few minutes but was actually three hours later I woke. Three in the morning is not good when I haven't taken my Trazadone. I walked down the stairs as best as my blurry eyes could manage and had to look for the bag with my meds in it. I found it almost thirty minutes later. When I turned guess who decided to jump the living hell outta me………..

Hiei Jaganshi. I screamed and the pill bottle went flying. I gasped as it hit the floor and shattered…..Who's bright idea was the GLASS pill bottle? Hiei watched as I dove for the pills. I grabbed two and stuffed them in my mouth swallowing around the biter taste and picked up the others. I ran to the kitchen looking for a baggie.

"What are those for?" Hiei demanded. I glared at him and opened another cupboard.

"They help me sleep and regulate my temper and mood swings. I also take Ablify to help with mood swings." I grumbled finding a bag.

I dumped the pills in it and shut the light off feeling my way to my room. Hiei followed and entered my room when I did. I turned around to block him and he growled. "Can I sleep by myself? I am a big girl you know." Hiei smirked as he nodded. I shut the door and put the baggy on my dresser. About ten minutes later I was out until noon the next day.

When I woke up the next afternoon I was the only one awake. Well Hiei was awake but I don't count him because he was quiet. I plugged my Mp3 player into the stereo and turned it on. The first annoying song I played to wake everyone else up was Amazing Horse….Which by the way is an amazing song. The I played Tip Toe Through the Tulips… Everyone was up by then so I played my angry play list which included Breaking Benjamin and Fly leaf and Three Days Grace….Also Korn and some others. We listened to it while getting breakfast and just waking up. I was surprised that Hiei never tried to stop the music.

Maybe he was changing? I doubt it.


End file.
